


Mutual Muses

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his usual little coffee shop, Nino looks desperately for a muse to write a new song. An artist is also sitting there, hopelessly, trying to meet the deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Muses

**Author's Note:**

> I spent much more time writing this than I should have but I hope it is worth it.  
> lt is inspired by Nino's solo (doko ni demo aru uta) *A song that can be found anywhere  
> translation of lyrics by: yarukizero @ LJ

At lunch time, the loud laughing voices at the narrow coffee shop were muffled by the man’s thoughts. He was sitting at the back corner, where a small round table was always deserted. To no surprise, it was next to the shop’s storage door. Nonetheless, It was his favorite spot; nobody notices him there. Only he was allowed to observe everyone yet still not get caught analyzing them with his eyes. Perfect. He studied the crowd carefully; trying to get a scene, a view or a situation that would inspire him. Another song he has to write in so little time. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be rejected. He was too tired already. So he fixed his eyes cautiously; hunting and trying to touch on feelings surrounding each person. There was a baby exploring his vocal chords limits. His voice was far more amusing than the variety of toys, or cell phone, his mother was desperately offering. That baby is excited and that mother is embarrassed. His lips slowly curled into an endearing smile. Babies and mothers are cute but it is not enough, he thought. He scanned the small space again; too crowded. People were sitting back to back, almost even on top of each other. The barista and the cashier lady were pushing on their limits to meet the orders. Nino felt too sorry he almost offered help, but he was on a mission.

His eyes glimpsed a wedding ring on the finger of a woman arguing with her partner. Taking their argument outside of home; home must have become too suffocating, Nino figured. They were furiously, yet noiselessly, arguing. The feeling was tensed. Too angsty; Nino thought. The woman started crying causing her husband to groan “you're a crybaby” and with that he stormed out. She sobbed quietly and Nino felt sorry for her. However, the husband came back not long after and whispered something in her ear. She instantly laughed and wiped her tears delicately. It caused Nino to feel a little envious; maybe, for a second, he wanted a relationship like that. He caught himself thinking about them a little too much so he thought of transcribing those feelings into some lines. Still not enough. His eyes took another round of surveillance. His eyes stopped. They were set on a small figure, crouched on his table. A man who looked young but an elderly aura somehow surrounded him. Yet, he had a gorgeous aura. He had a sketch book and a pencil. He wasn't moving a bit and he stared numbly at that sketch book. Nino got interested. Another desperate-for-inspiration person other than himself, or so it looked like. He warily and soundlessly picked up his belongings and moved to the table before the artist. Luckily there was an empty table with a perfect view.

 

The artist finally lift his head up slightly. Nino pretended to look away. The man was blankly staring at thin air, with his jaw hanging open a little. It made Nino snickered “what a stupid face”. The other man’s blank thoughts were interrupted by his his loud phone, he with a hopeless voice “as expected” his eyes took a roll “well maybe I don't want to do the exhibition anymore” he slammed the pencil on the table “no don't bother. I give up”. He frustratingly tossed his phone on the table, not even caring to end the call himself. An aspiring artists huh, Nino nodded to his own thought. A failed one too, his thoughts added, just like yourself. Nino clicked his tongue, offended by his own mind.

 

It was sure suicide if Nino allowed himself to be caught staring by the irritated man angrily shaking in his seat, so he thought it was best to divert his look somewhere else. Still, he caught himself taking glances of the other man every now and then. For some reason he was greatly indulged in the sight of that tiny figure before him. He could see, also feel, somehow, the struggling tear in the man's eye. Nino could sense the man was fighting the urge to flip the table and break down in tears. But instead, he buried his face in his hands and blew some of his frustration out. A surprising urge of offering consolation crawled up all over Nino's body. But he knew best not to go near a complete explosive stranger. It then hit him. What if he sung it? Those words that he felt like saying, what if he sung it?  
Nino directly started transferring his feelings onto paper. He was confused. They flowed like a running river which made him too excited to finish it. What is happening?

 

Meanwhile, the artist caught the sight of a man somewhat taller than he is. Bent on his guitar, he was trying some random notes. Highly engrossed in writing something, erasing it and then writing again. The man was smiling, surprisingly to himself. It was both funny and inspiring how that song writing young, cute, man was scratching his head desperately. Cute? Yes the way he was furrowing his eyebrows as if doing that would magically generate the idea he's searching for was indeed, he though. The artist found himself picking his pencil slowly, his hands accordingly, gently, set on the white blank page and the other moving peacefully on paper. His long captivated tears landing silently on his collarbone. He was confused. His hand freely ran all over the page. What is happening?

 

A song was born. Nino sighed in relief for finishing it before the other man leaves. Is that why he wrote it? Nino was still puzzled. He adjusted his guitar and started playing.  
Randomly picking up notes before he reached the right one.

 

> What is right? 　 What is wrong?
> 
> So I said, "it's okay"
> 
> Those words were erasing myself
> 
> That was what I was most afraid of
> 
> Yell with all your might 　 "I'm here!" like it's proof of yourself
> 
> We are not that weak 　 But we're not that strong either
> 
> That's why it's okay to cry 　 There's nothing to be embarrassed about
> 
> Only people who have a tomorrow can do it 　 Because it's the signal of going to that tomorrow
> 
> Crying 　 Searching 　 Falling down 　 Crying again
> 
> That's how you become an adult
> 
> Afraid of getting hurt
> 
> If I always try not to cry, I won't be able to laugh
> 
>  

The artist looked up feeling each hair of his body shoot up. His eyes glowed as he fixed his gaze at the guitar playing man. Those words felt like they were building a shield over his heart. His chest felt warmer. It made him want to be stronger. How did it do that? He had no idea. He felt like he was absorbing the lyrics and the melody in every part of him. Before he knew it, he wanted to hear more. Sure other people were also enjoying the song and wanting more, judging by how almost all of them went quiet, but he wanted even more; an amount of lifetime felt like insufficient. Not even the slightest.

 

The artist was amazed. How long has it been since his hand ran so uninterrupted on paper? He wanted to imprint every single detail of that man on his paper. As if by doing so, he will never forget this song; the feeling this song gave him. Because who knows if he'll ever cross roads with this singer with a high pitched yet calming voice again? And how he wanted cross roads with this man again. He was greatly positive he wanted to hear more songs from this singer for as long as he could. He was already a fan; a big one.

 

> When I realized I was alone, I was scared
> 
> That's when your voice came, so gentle it hurt
> 
> If I cry, then you'll say, "You're a crybaby"
> 
> When I tried to say, "You are too," I relaxed and laughed
> 
> Like always, messing around and arguing
> 
> Don't say it's nostalgic right now 　 Tightly hold onto the "now" that's there
> 
>  

The couple that had just left, the artist had figured. This guy was another observant, he thought. He also wanted to draw that couple; they looked kind of adorable, but he didn't want to submit a drawing that could draw on negative feelings. This time he wanted a more simple beautiful painting. Lucky for him, he already found it.

****

> Look, breathe in and out 　 You're living
> 
> Walking one step at a time 　 Just that is enough
> 
> It's alright, we'll always be here
> 
> So try confessing everything
> 
> Come on, you should stand tall and say it
> 
> "That is us"
> 
> Always 　 Forever and ever

****

By the time the song ended, people all clapped together in harmony which made Nino's cheeks warmer. He nodded in gratitude, let out a sigh of relief and set his guitar beside him.

  
He could feel a person dash at his table and sit in front him on his own accord. Nino looked up to find that man with a ridiculously almost same height and figure as him. It made him internally chuckle. He wasn't ready to admit he was glad just yet. But on the outside Nino looked questionably at this man.

  
“Uhmmm what are...” Nino paused then cleared his voice “I mean can I help you with anything?” He rephrased his question.

The other man was quick to grab Nino's hand into his “I'm a fan” he grinned

“I'm sorry, you know me?” Nino raised an eyebrow

The man shook his head negatively then let go of Nino's hand. He sat up straight and fixed his shirt.

“I'm sorry I should introduce myself first” he coughed “Ohno Satoshi” his smile grew wider “Well you can call me Satoshi”

“That soon?” Nino let out a giggle

“What?” Ohno said confused

“I mean we just met”

“Oh yeah the name?” Ohno pointed “Well people I like call me that and I think I like you so yeah” he nodded with a wide confident grin.

Nino stared at him in disbelief “what are you…” Nino paused to let out sigh “you're something alright” he laughed “I'm Ninomiya Kazunari”.

“So can I call you Kazunari? No wait” Ohno said optimistically “I’ll call you Kazu” he nodded “Kazu is cute”

“You…are you-” Nino stopped, already giving up. He bent a little forward resting his elbows on the table “so what brings you hear Oh- I mean Satoshi, right” he fixed his eyes into Ohno's “you want to ask me out?”

Ohno stared at him blankly for a moment “hold on” Ohno moaned as he sat back “I was only going to show you this” he opened his sketch book and dropped it in front of Nino

 

Nino felt his heart sink looking at the drawing before him. The details and the perfection of them, everything looked so pulled together.

“Did you draw this just now?” Nino tried not to let his jaw drop open.

Ohno nodded proudly “you think it's good? It's just a sketch though” he glanced at Nino who was still mesmerized by the drawing “I was just going to ask for your permission to redraw this as a painting that I want to submit for an art exhibition”

Nino nodded gradually as he studied the details “you sure can” he looked up “this is really amazing” Ohno could see a reassuring bright sparkle in Nino’s eyes.

“Really?” Ohno's eyes lit up like fireworks “this would save me” he wrapped Nino's hand into both of his “it would be the main painting and I was about to give up on coming up with new ideas for it and the deadline is soon and I just…I don't know how to thank you enough” Ohno talked so fast and so cheerfully it made Nino burst into laughter

“Ah sorry” Ohno let go of Nino's hand and rubbed his head “I got too excited”

Nino stopped laughing and toned down his smile into a gentle one “it's OK, I thought you were cute”

“Huh? Me?” Ohno pointed at himself

Nino nodded

“Wait” Nino said alarmed “did you pull all that friendly name calling just so I would give you my permission?” He tried to deny his own feelings of hurt.

“No I am really a fan now” Ohno's lips formed into a pout. Nino couldn't help but laugh

“So Ohn- ah I mean Satoshi” Nino coughed “when is your exhibition?”

“Not decided yet but it's probably someday around next month” Ohno informed as he leaned forward

“I'd like to come see it, I'm interested” Nino looked into Ohno's eyes. “If you don't mind”

“I would be glad, it'd be advertised” Ohno smiled “so you'll probably know by then”

Nino both felt like slapping and laughing at the slow idiot before him. He kept staring into Ohno's eyes, anticipating a different response. Ohno looked at him with a dumbfounded face.

“What?”

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes “Or” Nino adjusted himself “you could tell me yourself”

“Oh that's right” Ohno laughed at himself “you come here often right?” Ohno sat back “Me too so I'll definitely-”

“You idiot, give me your number” Nino interrupted him and rolled his eyes

“Well I don't like you enough for allowing you to call me an idiot” Ohno groaned

“You will” Nino took out his phone “soon” he smiled “now give me your number”

 Ohno took out his phone with a giggle “so did you write the song today?”

“Yeah” Nino opened his phone “you might have figured” he smirked

” yeah you used that couple earlier as an inspiration right?” Ohno beamed as if he was the smartest of all.

“Oh my god” Nino sighed in disbelief “yeah right” he lowered his head and nodded like he gave up indirect speaking with the incoherent man before him.

“But the first part though” Ohno continued. Nino looked up with a rush of hope storming inside of him “it felt like it was words directed at me” he smiled which made Nino return the same warm smile “it caught my heart” Ohno stretched his smile into a bigger one.

“What do you think I should call it?” Nino asked

“Hmmm” he thought for a while and Nino anticipated.

“doko ni demo aru uta, I think” Ohno blurted while Nino nodded in consideration " I feel like it can apply to everyone or something, I don't know” Ohno murmured with a shrug and a faint pout that Nino was quick to notice.

“That's really a good one” Nino nodded “I'm going to submit it with that title” he continued while he excitedly noted it down on his phone.

“So you have a deadline too” Ohno cleared his voice

” I want to debut” Nino hoarsely murmured and rolled his eyes " about time”

Ohno laughed “so we were each other's muses” he timidly stated.

“What a coincidence” Nino giggled quietly, while Ohno inhaled his laugh and stopped to keep a gentle smile that matched his gentle look.

“I don't think it is” Ohno mumbled, steering his eyes to the page Nino had written the lyrics on.

“Well” Nino smiled “Maybe it isn't” he nodded in agreement as he sipped on his cold coffee.

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
